Unwanted?
by ruby1792
Summary: Set after MR3. An unexpected guest could change the flock forever. Will it be their downfall? Do they care?
1. Guess who's back?

**Okay guys, this is my first fic, there's more to come but I just want to see what the reviews are like first and you know whether you think I'm crap or not haha. It gets more interesting I honestly think and uhm… review so you can tell me whether you think I got Max's character down or not. It's all written in Max's POV unless stated elsewhere. So guys can you review for me and then the story will continue very shortly! x.**

--------------

Don't get me wrong, leaving Ella and Mom behind was totally heart wrenching and everything and I'm guessing, sometime soon, that mucho tears will be shed on my part-when no one can see me of course. But to be back in the air again with _my _flock, _my _family was just…immense.

I can't begin to imagine how I would have coped if I hadn't got Fang, Iggy and Gazzy, back again. Screw that. I wouldn't have coped. I glanced at Fang, and as if he sensed it he cruised over to me.

"So…what's, uh, next on the agenda then?" He asked.

Uhm…Crap. What _are_ we going to do next? I'd sort of been to wrapped up in feeling comfortable at Mom's that I hadn't even made a plan…Voice? Little input…? Okay, I know Jeb's the Voice and I'd seen him-what like two hours ago? But he'd been helpful in the past I guess. I still couldn't get a grip on it all… Jeb was my dad, as well as being the irritating, know-it-all voice? Could I trust him now? I breathed out heavily, who knew? But none of that mattered at the moment. I was with my flock, we were here together, that's what mattered.

God, flying just felt so peaceful at the moment, trust me you should try it sometime.

"Max?" Nudge said.

I sighed, I knew the peace wouldn't last long.

"Yeah sweetie?" I replied, trying to keep the edge of annoyance out of my voice, I mean I didn't actually have anything to be annoyed about, but I knew what was coming…

"I'm hungry"

Bingo!

"Me too!" piped in The Gasman.

Great….just great. They'd only eaten about three hours ago. Guess this was the upside of recombinant DNA. We needed about three dinners to keep s going for a couple of hours. But anyway, being the generous leader that I am: "Okay guys, get ready to land" We dived forward, heading for the most secluded, least-lit area in the vicinity.

"Let's try finding some food then guys". Now, I'm guessing you thought we took a stroll to the nearest Wal-Mart huh? Not us. The whole experience we'd lived over the past few months made it more natural for us to go find some rabbit or something, and more safe. Not my idea of luxury, but it was enough for the moment. I took Angel's hand as Iggy took Fang's belt loop before we entered. I don't know what it was with this place, but I definitely got weird vibes from it. I'm guessing the rest of the flock did too as I felt Fang tense beside me and the flock tighten around my back.

Okay, my great leadering skills popped in for a visit and I decided to lighten the situation with a little humour "Run rabbit, run rabbit, run, run, run!" Okaaaay. Apparently that wasn't funny. Well, can't blame a girl for trying.

Nudge typically blurted out what everyone was thinking "Guys, I'm freaked this place is creepy, I mean what's so diff- Hmph!" Iggy's hand clamped over Nudge's mouth. His face was an image of concentration. Trying to focus on the noise only he could hear. Beside me Angel's eyes widened, a picture of fear. I immediately clenched my fists ready to attack when Crack! A twig broke, and we all tensed towards it. I saw a bulky figure emerge from the shadows and out of the corner of my eye I saw Fang's mouth silently form the word "Ari".

------------


	2. A new friend, sort of

**Okay, I was going to wait until say tomorrow for this second chapter, and for some more reviews, but I was sort of itching to get it up and felt bad about ignoring the 2 yeah, go me… reviews I got telling me to update! Hahaha! So here it is, hope you like the twist; sorry it's so short! Tell me if its getting rubbish lol! x.**

**P.S. Is the disclaimer thing necessary?? Not sure yet, 'cause I'm new but I'll do it anyway since I didn't on the first.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters. I only own my own characters.**

-----------

Ignoring the tightness of Fang's stiffening jaw and the tensing of his strong muscles, I tried to come to terms with who was in front of me. How could it be? He'd expired. Hadn't he? I breathed slowly, trying to conjure up the perfect thing to say. I managed a high-pitched squeal and "Ari!" which I definitely was not proud of. "How- I don't-Tell me everything! Starting with-" As he fully emerged the flint in his eye and the grim smile made me falter.

Angel murmured to me "Something's really different Max…He's scaring me" Her face was full of confusion.

"Heads up guys… He's evil again…apparently.." I breathed to the flock. Fang shot daggers at me. I was going to pay for this later.

But back to the main issue, Ari was totally freaking me out, I mean I could sense he was different and I don't have any mind-reading abilities like a certain angelic six year old.

"Hello Maximum" His voice was steely-unrecognisable. But I'd seen that murderous glint in his eyes many a time.

"Who the hell are you?" Okay, not my usually hostile self, but I had to get to the bottom of this.

He cackled "Don't tell me you've forgotten about me already? I'm Ari, your _brother_"

"Okay, but one small thing: you are _not_ my brother" I spat, I was really beginning to hate him, whoever he was.

"Yup, always too smart to keep your mouth shut. But no, you're right. I'm not your brother…exactly. Remember how special you mutants were that you all got your very own clones? And how little old Ari was left out by his daddy? Well that's what you though Max. You were wrong." His voice was dripping with anger and resentment. I mean fair enough he was Ari's clone. Woop-de-doo. But that meant I hadn't actually done anything to him personally right? So, what was with him? Right. Whitecoats or something insanely cruel like that, is my guess.

"So what do you want a nice little chat? Or shall we settle this with a good ol' fight? I said, my voice was dripping with resentment, I was proud considering I was totally freaking out.

"I've come for what's mine." He stated matter of factly.

"Which is….?" I admit, I was curious.

"You."

Should have guess that really shouldn't I folks? We'd been through this before- these guys were just off the stupidity scale. "Now, where have I heard that before?" I drummed my fingers against my chin "Okay, I'm going to say this one more time and once only. I. Am. Not. Yours!" I snarled.

"Worried about your flock again huh? There's no need, I have a replacement waiting right here." He replied.

Instinctively I grouped the flock closer behind me without taking an eye off of Ari. I felt Fang ready to lunge forward and protect me. Jeez how macho were these guys. I let him know that this was my battle by placing a finger on his wrist. He understood. I curled my fists ready to lunch at Ari when a whimper coming from behind Ari distracted me. He kicked whatever it was hard. I think I heard a rib crack. Ouch. "Let me see it" I said, voice cold and determined. He knew what I meant and an ugly grin spread across his face and he threw it before him. I heard Nudge sucking in air from astonishment behind me.

------------


	3. Phoeno

**Third instalment, cheers for the reviews guys! They mean a lot, so thanks to everyone who did! Once again, hope you like this part, sorry it's a little short, but my chapter usually are lol. The next section may be uploaded a little later cause I have some GCSEs going on this week arrgghh!!!! So have to knuckle down and get some revision done, but will be on at any available time to check reviews and maybe upload the next chapter! So warning if it takes a while there's a sorry in advance. Keep the reviews coming! x.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not JP; don't own Max Ride, only own my own characters. Get it? Got it? Good.**

---------

Okay, I found Nudge's reaction a little OTT, but there you have it. That's Nudge all over. Basically before us we had a battered, bruised, bounded and gagged winged kid before us. She was pretty and had midnight black, short hair in a funky style. "Why is she here?" I asked confused.

"To replace you." He sounded just like a broken record. I found those extremely annoying.

"Hate to break this to you dog boy, but I'm _not_ going _anywhere_!" That set him off.

He lunged at me kicking the girl out of the way. I launched myself at him, putting all of my fury into a roundhouse kick that snapped his jaw to the side. I saw Fang and Iggy untie the girl and move her out of harm's way. Seeing I was distracted Ari II placed a sharp punch to my kidneys making me double over. I forced myself up, sucking in air trying to ignore the burning pain. I hit some hard punches to Ari II's ribs, neck and face causing him to choke and finally scuttle into the shadows.

I was breathing heavily and still feeling the pain from the blow to my kidneys. Fang noticed and came to help me walk. We all sat down and as the leader everyone let me speak to the bird kid first. Joy!

"Uh….so….care to explain who you are?" I said with my usual tact, okay I wasn't completely comfortable with her and had a sinking feeling she was here to stay. Which would be awkward, to say the least. Her eyes searched us, obviously trying to see if she could trust us or not.

"My name's Phoeno" She pronounced it _Feeno _"It's Greek for purple, so I've been told. And I'm guessing you don't need to know this but basically I've lived in a hellhole where they made me have wings. Sound familiar?"

Before I could reply, nudge beat me to it "Oh my god! That's the same as us! Were there other like you? Do you have anywhere else to go? Do you know anything about your mum and dad? Boy, I sure like your hair and your name it's soo cool!" A hand from me signalled her to be quiet.

"Woah, she sure does like to talk huh?" Phoeno replied. Nudge smiled apologetically. "No, I think I'm the only one. I don't have anywhere to go and I don't know who are my parents. Don't care really."

Uh oh. I knew where this was going. Which one of the little buggers would say it?

"Want to come with us?" Fang said.

Fang! _Fang!_ Of all people Fang?! I sure was not expecting that. Why was _he_ asking her? Did he fancy her? Oh god… Listen to yourself Maximum. _Get a grip_. So what if he does? Not like it matters right? But it did….it dawned on me…it totally did. I'd just got him back, I didn't want to lose him again…no to anyone. Please say no…Please say no!

"Really? That'd be great! Thank you so much!" Phoeno grinned.

Crap. The whole group's going to change now. Everything would. None of the others seemed to think of this as everyone was greeting her warmly. What the hell was I going to do?!

---------------


	4. Pissed off? Me? Naaah

**Fourth part! I also can't say how much that the fact that people take the time to review means to me. So here's a personal thanks to all those that did! I tried making this a little longer than it previously was, 'cause it was **_**short**_** haha. Hope this part is good once more. Uhm…. Next part will be up as soon as I can manage. Carry on reviewing please everyone who read as I said earlier it does mean a lot to me! x.**

**Disclaimer: Shock horror, I don't own Maximum Ride. **

-------------

My head was spinning. Why did they all like her so much? Usually they weren't this trusting of strangers. I'd taught them not to be. It was all I could do not to scream when I saw her fitting right in. We'd flown to a nearby cave, pretty cool as caves go, and get this: she had dark _purple_ wings with what looked like slightly blue tinted ends. I mean how cool?! I saw Fang's eyes light up when she shook them and saw him smile at her graceful flying. Rage shook me and I put on the gas to arrive at the cave in about 10 seconds. I kicked some sticks out of the way trying to regain my usual cool composure. Just as I thought I had it under control she flew in with Fang just behind her. My eyes narrowed.

I took the chance to glance over the flock, checking everyone was okay. Nudge looked like she was fit to burst. I guess she had a million things she wanted to ask to Phoeno, which made me even angrier. _I_ was the one who Nudge was always questioning, that was in _my_ job description as leader. I sighed, rubbing my forehead. She looked fine, all of her scrapes and bruises healing quickly. She was getting really cute as she was getting older, and she had a smile that could light up any cave. Which is hardly an achievement since it's a _cave_ but you get me right? Gazzy looked unbelievably tired but still managed to have that cheeky, mischievous look on his face that all 8 year olds have. Except his seems like it's firmly screwed on. He'd already got dirty and he'd had a shower this morning. What had he been doing to get that filthy? You got me. Iggy was slumped against the side of the cave with his arms up behind his head, his eyes were resting quietly and I think he was focusing on where everything was in the cave by listening to the vibration of our voices. Otherwise he was snoozing his head off. I hadn't noticed before but he had a long gash up one of his arms. I guess that was a Flyboy. Concern flooded me, I guess sometimes I forget he's the same age as me, what can I say: I look after these guys. I glanced at Fang who looked cool and calm with his knees brought up to his chest and his arms behind him. I wouldn't have been bothered apart from the fact that he was murmuring softly to Phoeno and they were both smiling and she was giggling. Okay, would have been nice to be filled in on these current events. Something like, newsflash! Fang's started acting comfortably around strangers and laughing with them! You know, like a little heads up, guess I wasn't worth it though, unlike Phoeno.

Angel sidled up to me and I quickly locked down all my thoughts about Phoeno so she couldn't read them. The nosy bugger. Well, I didn't mean that really, I mean Angel's like my little girl, but whatever, I was in a bad mood. Had you guessed? Anyways, back on track: I focused my thoughts on her. She was growing up _so_ fast! And she looked amazingly gorgeous after that shower. No kidding. She smiled sweetly "Thanks Max! You do too! And I'm not the only one who thinks so!" She grinned cheekily.

I frowned. Who did she mean? Before I could ask her she ran over to Total and Nudge by the fire. I blinked and found it a struggle to open my eyes up again. I was beat. That fight really took it out of me.  
"Okay guys, I'm really tired. Shall we get some R and R?" They grumbled, obviously wanting to speak some more to Phoeno. Too bad. I put my fist in to stack it with the others. Phoeno looked confused when the others followed me. Fang leaned towards her and whispered to her. He must have invited her to join us, as that's what she did. My blood almost boiled. _Whatever. Shrug it off Max_. I tapped the back of everyone's hand. Purposefully missing Phoeno's. So what? She'd have to deal. She wasn't _ever_ going to be part of _my _flock. _Ever_. Fang nominated himself for first watch. Quelle surprise! But I silently thanked him. As I lay down to sleep, just before I closed my eyes, I saw him hand her his jumper to use as a pillow. Forget that thank you. Screw him.

-------------


	5. It must be love

**Thanks, once more for the reviews, I know I always say this but they do make me happy and they do mean a lot to me. Haha, plea for the reviews is now over. A lot of you want to know whether Phoeno is good or bad, and what I have in response to that question is that you will all find out later. Thanks for you time!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. Quelle Surprise!**

x.

--------------

The next day an ugly looking bruise had formed where Ari's clone had punched my kidneys. I had to lift my shirt up for Iggy to check out the damage. Once he'd finished I caught Fang staring and he moved towards me to see if I was okay. I snapped my shirt down and turned away from him to Gazzy, trying to rouse him from his sleep mode by rubbing his back between his wings. _I_ might have been better myself if _I'd_ had a pillow to sleep on. Jerk.

"You okay Gaz? Floor wasn't too hard for you was it?" I smiled at him; I wasn't about to take out my anger on the little kids was I?

He turned his head to face me, his deep blue eyes half closed, still not fully awake yet. "Yeah was okay, my arm hurts from where I slept on it funny though" He mumbled. I ruffled his hair and ran my hand down the arm he'd pointed to.

"It'll wear off soon, once you've loosened up a bit" I smiled reassuringly. He grinned and ran towards Iggy, who was in the middle of lacing up his boots. Angel was sitting curled up next to Iggy and as soon as he finished lacing up his boots, she rested her head on his chest and he put one arm round her. I'm not sure if she slept so well last night. Her eyes looked tired and dark, it seemed Iggy could sense it as he manoeuvred himself into a position where she would be most comfortable and remained as still as possible. He was more caring for the young kids than I realised. Note to self: Thank him. Nudge was lying with her belly on the floor, propped up by her elbows with her hands cupping the sides of her face, talking non stop to Phoeno, who looked a bit awkward and practically scared. Although Nudge wasn't freaking her out on purpose, pride and love swelled up in my chest for that girl. Meet the Nudge Channel Phoeno, I thought, have fun during your stay. Fang kept trying to catch my eye, but my gaze remained focused elsewhere in the cave, I wasn't going to forgte last night so easily.

After checking Angel was fast asleep, Iggy began the conversation I'd been dreading "So, I guess you're part of the flock now. Uhm…welcome to our paradise" He gestured towards the cave and laughed. So did the others, including Phoeno. Yeah, I thought, soo funny. Not.

"I'm so glad you guys let me stay. You're all so cool!" She grinned. Damn it she was too pretty. I returned the smile, physically stopping myself from making retching noises. She ruffled Gazzy's hair. Okay. That was too far. Miss Nice Max has left the cave!

"Guessing you've heard of Erasers then?" I quizzed, snapping everyone back to harsh reality.

"You what now?" She replied looking mucho confused.

"Wolf-like creatures. Predators. Here to kill. Mainly us" I said bluntly. Her eyes widened. _Oh come on, she grew up in the school she must have seen Erasers._

"You've been taught to fight, right? I said patronisingly.

"Uhm…" Was her idea of a response. That wasn't what I had been expecting. Great. She was a liability and apparently I wasn't the only one thinking so. Finally.

"You don't know how to fight?!" Gazzy asked alarmed.

"Well, punch and kicking, right? But, like, I've never been taught," She admitted. I caught Fang sending me a look like "What the hell?", but I ignored him. Not the kind of girl to hold a grudge right?

"Well if you're staying with us, you _might_ need to learn," I said. Maybe it came out bitchier than I'd intended in front of the flock. Oh well.

Afterwards Fang suggested we might need to train her. Great. Like I have nothing better to do. What was she a dog? Whatever. We paired her with Fang. Fang was being an Eraser for the moment, the very idea of which made me want to crack up. But I was mega pissed with him, still, so it weren't going to happen. Anyways he wasn't trying to hurt her, but give an idea of what they're like to fight with. That was a shame. I shouted out instructions to her. And let me tell you this: she was hopeless! Plus a real wimp. But like us she was stronger than the average human. She learned quickly and by the end of the session she knew the basics. Fang was really worn out and hot and sweaty. Not an attractive look for the average human. But it suited Fang. He took off his shirt to cool down and reveal a seriously toned body. _Yum._ Oh crap. That word did not just enter my brain. Throw it out. Lock it out Maximum.

Turns out I didn't need to. I got distracted, Fang had turned to chuck his shirt to the side of the cave when Phoeno turned and walked straight into him. Both caught off guard they fell onto the floor, with her lying on top of his chest. "Woops" Phoeno smiled sweetly up at him and they both burst out laughing.

I went to walk away when I heard Total singing quietly "It must be love, love, love doo doo!"

That did it. I turned ran and jumped. Snapping out my wings to take me away.

------------------------


	6. Weirdos much?

**Hey guys, sorry about late update and how short it is. Hope you like what I did with Phoeno's character please say if you don't! To my dedicated reviewers, you are angels! Thanks so much (Y) Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I am not JP and I don't own Max Ride, unfortunately. **

**x.**

-------------------- 

**Fang's POV:**

"Shit" I muttered, trying to avoid Ange and Gaz hearing. Something was definitely up with Max. Guess I read between the lines of her leaping into the air without a word. Must be the bird DNA making me super smart right? I tried to roll Phoeno off of me as gently as possible, which resulted in me stumbling to me feet. Smooth. Shit where's my shirt?! Ugh. I'll never be able to find Max what with her supersonic powers. Crap. I found Total lying on it. Great smells of dog. What better?

"What's up babe?" I heard Phoeno ask Angel, no doubt Angel had been mind reading again, a skill Phoeno had yet to find out about. I'd ask about it later. Right now: Max. I jumped off the ledge manoeuvring my wings to try and find an air current. What the hell was with Max? Phoeno had been settling in fine. No prob. I racked my brains…Oh. Guess that's why. Phoeno's P.O.V 

"Shit" Fang muttered stumbling up, rolling me off in the process. I blinked, curious. That Max girl was so weird. She clearly got a kick out of bossing people around and being the leader. Frankly, I was glad she was gone; she seemed like a right bitch. Fang was putting his shirt back on. There was no need. I was definitely enjoying the view.

I stood up to find Angel frowning at me "What's up babe?" I asked casually. She shrugged and walked away from me, she was so cute. I turned around just in time to see Fang leap out of the cave. Why on Earth was he following her? That ruined _my_ plans for the night. Hope he's back soon. I _really _like that guy.

I sighed, and saw the blind one…Ian, no, I struggled for his name…Iggy that's the one; turn his head eerily to look straight at me. I mean his seemed nice-ish, but he was a bit weird. Earlier, I'd seen him brushing his hands all over Max's stomach it looked kind of perverted. Yeah, he was weird; I stiffened feeling uncomfortable with his gaze on me, the freak. Angel's head snapped towards me, for a glimpse I saw a death stare coming from her, then in a second it was gone, she blinked and smiled up at me. I started to feel really claustrophobic and unprotected, yeah she was cute, but that stare was really frightening. She was murmuring quietly to the annoyingly chatty one, who's forehead furrowed. She looked back at me and then said something else to her; Nudge's eyes went wide, as did her mouth in shock. What had she said to her? Nudge stood up abruptly and went to sit close to the blind one, with her arms folded and her face looking sulky. Jeez, what was with these kids? I swear Fang was the only normal one out of the whole "flock" as Max called them. Haha, _flock_ I mean yeah, they had wings but it's a bit stupid to call a bunch of kids a flock don't you think? I'm sure Max had thought of it alone. Nudge was now murmuring softly to the blind dude who was listening raptly, his face looked determined and then softened as he comforted Nudge, sensing she was upset about something. I looked around the cave for some sort of escape from the scene, Gazzy. He was lying on his stomach cuddling the dog they had.

"Hey kiddy" I grinned down at him.

**Gazzy's POV:**

"Hey kiddy" Phoeno smiled down at me.

I rolled my eyes; I'm eight, hardly a kiddy! Max was the only one who called me kid, but that was kiddo, which was much better than kiddy. "Hi," I said quietly, tired of being treated as a little boy. It's about time I was though of as older. I'd proved I could look after myself when the flock had split up. That guy from the ghosts said so too.

**Phoeno's POV:**

"Hi," he muttered, subdued. Cheer up dude, I thought. Maybe he wasn't my escape from the rest of the weirdos; he was probably one of them. Fang please come back.

------------------------


	7. Cliffhanger

**Yo guys, here's the next instalment, thought I'd put it up today since it's my birthday! Haha a special part you might say, even though it isn't that special but there you have it haha! Uhmm, cheers once more to everyone who keeps reviewing, you're stars! Please carry on reviewing guys it makes me happy and would be an extrabirthday present for me :D haha**

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride!

x.

**------------------------**

**Max POV:**

I clenched my teeth to stop me from screaming my head off. _Argghhh_. Fang barely laughed like that with me and we'd spent 14 years together. How comes he was so comfortable with Phoeno? Urghh. I had to sort my head out. Pouring on the speed I soon found a quiet beach. Ahh the beach…. so many memories. Anyways why the hell didn't I like her so much I hear you asking? Maybe 'cause that's _my_ flock, _my_ family up there and they're acting like _she's_ more of a part of it than _I am_! It got to me _so_ much. Our flock was so right together, we just gelled Ange and Nudge, Gaz and Iggy…Me and Fang. We all worked so well together, too well for it to be messed up by some other mutant freak. Though I can't believe I'm saying this I'd happily give her back to Ari II and have done with it. She was just so…so….so….arrgghh! Oww! Yup, my stupidity just mad me punch a cliff. I saw my knuckles redden instantly. Great, I now have both an aching hand and an aching heart. I glanced up at the moon, and now, an irritating Fang was on his way down. Great. I _so_ did not need this right now.

**Fang's POV:**

I saw her in the distance, her toned silhouette being lit up by the moonlight. The beach? What a coincidence. I headed down towards her. She was ranting to herself. I allowed myself a smile; she looked so cute when she was angry. She turned her head and spotted me, looking pissed. Like I totally was not welcome. My heart sank.

**Max's POV:**

Jeez has nobody ever heard of giving a girl some space?! I guessed that wasn't Fang's style, I mean, he'd proved that to me with Phoeno and that Red-Haired Wonder. I _really_ wanted to hate him, but my heart wouldn't let me. Luckily it didn't stop me being majorly pissed. He landed gracefully.

"How comes you took off like that?" He mumbled. I breathed in and out heavily, trying to suppress my rage as his dark eyes searched mine. I wasn't successful.

"Like you care! You couldn't give a shit about me" My volume rose and emotion entered my voice that I wished wasn't there and I turned to walk away, but his hands shot out and grabbed my wrist, yanking me back.

"How the hell can you say that I don't care?! Of course I do! You mean the world to me Max. I'd do anything for you!" Fang's voice had reached shouting level. This was the most emotive thing I'd ever heard him say, but my anger wouldn't let me acknowledge it.

"Yeah, sure! I've just seen how easily you and the flock would give me up for a _replacement_" I spat.

His eyes were full of confusion, then with rage, "How you gave up me and the guys for Ari as a _replacement?!_ Is it like that? And who the hell is giving you up?! I haven't left you. Phoeno isn't taking your place. She has nowhere to go, we're trying to make her feel welcome!" He cried in despair.

My blood boiled when he mentioned Ari, and I realised that how I felt now, is how he must have felt when the flock split and it broke my heart, but his statement about trying to make Phoeno welcome angered me once more. "Why?! Why do you trust her so much? Everyone loves her including you! I've never seen you so comfortable with anyone before! You _never_ laugh like that with me! I mean you gave _her_ your jacket for a pillow when _I'm_ the one who is in agony from that fight against Ari's clone! None of you seem to realise what sort of an impact she'll have. And none of you care. Not about me to say the least!" Shaking was anger I snapped open my wings and flew to the top of the cliff. Not quick enough to miss Fang's utter look of astonishment.

**Fang's POV:**

What the f! How could she think that? I don't like Phoeno like that! I love _her. _Shit, how could I have been so stupid? I knew Max was hurt, why didn't I look after he properly! _Why_ did I give my jumper to Phoeno? I was confused myself. My head was practically spinning. _Did_ I act differently around her to Max? Urghh. It felt like me heart was splitting in two. What the hell have I done? Max practically hates me now, and it's all my fault. I locked my jaw tight, not wanting tears to flood my eyes. I snapped open my wings to follow her. She's got to know how I feel. Once and for all.


	8. Newsflash

**Hope I didn't make it happen to fast, and that you like it. Review!!!!!!!!!!**

Disclaimer: Do not own MR.

Max's POV:

I landed ungracefully, tears stinging my eyes and blurring my world. _Fight them back Maximum. _I was adamant no one would see me cry, especially not Fang. I roughly brushed away the tears from my cheeks that had escaped my eyes. _Pull it together; you're better than this. _I couldn't understand why she pissed me off so much, which frustrated me even more. I didn't have a clue what was going on in my head and worst of all I was taking it out on Fang…my best friend.

A tight lump formed at the pit of my throat that restricted my breathing. I took slow, shallow breaths, my chest heaving and my kidneys still bearing unbearably. _Calm down. _That's all I have to do. Just sort my head out. I began pacing back and forth, thinking things through. So what if Fang talks to her, right? That doesn't bother me at all. She wasn't that good looking anyway, was she? I sighed, I really have to get my lying under control.

The sound of wings whooshing in the air made anger and hurt well back up inside of me. Tears sprung to my eyes more. _Lock it down Max. Never show your hurt._ A lesson I'd learnt well from Fang. There he was…hovering above the ground, gazing at me intently. I clenched my jaw tight; all I wanted was for him to hug me, hold me close, and remind me he cared. But at the same time I wanted to throttle him for making me feel all of this. He began to walk towards me, concern painted on his face…. I couldn't handle this. I shook my heads and turned to run away like the coward I felt inside. I needed to be away from it all, when his voice was harsh, like I'd never heard it before.

Fang's POV:

As I landed her face turned to me full of confusion and hurt and she turned to run away from me. I couldn't handle her not being near me right now. "Don't you _dare_ even think about running away!"

Max's POV:

Fang's never ordered me to do anything before, and boy, there was a reason. I hated being told what to do and rage took over me.

Fang's POV:

I knew if there was one thing she hated in the world, other than whitecoats, the director etc. it was being told what to do and fire ignited in her eyes. _Oh shit._ Here we go.

Max's POV:

"How dare you even _think_ about telling me what to do after the way you've been acting?!" I screeched, practically deafening myself. Why was I doing this to Fang and me? I just couldn't control my mouth, though. I felt like Nudge, but angry. I expected Fang to shout back at me and shove or even hit me. I know I would have if Fang had just shouted at me for doing nothing. Instead I saw Fang's jaw clench together and if I'd have blinked I'd have missed it….but I didn't. I saw his eyes well up with tears and in an instant they were gone. But even that didn't stop me.

"You just think you're so hot and that all the girls fancy you! But they don't! You just have a huge ego and it's only sluts who like you!" I was screaming now and uncontrollable tears were streaming down my face. I _hated _how I sounded like a jealous little girl and I _knew_ what I'd said wasn't true…I mean I _liked_ Fang and he hardly had an ego, let alone a big one. My whole body shook and I couldn't look him in the eye. I was so angry but I didn't mean to say anything that had come out of my mouth.

Fang stood strong and silent, but I could see it was affecting him and it tore me up completely. But suddenly, I saw something click in his eyes and I knew he wasn't going to take this lying down.

"Do you know _how_ ridiculous you sound? Since when do I think stuff like 'I'm so hot' and that 'all the girls fancy me'? Newsflash Maximum: I _**don't**_" His face was bitter and his tone harsh and he hadn't called me Maximum for years. I'd done it this time I sighed in my head, angrily with myself.

"And for your info Lissa was _not _a slut_." _He swallowed hard and my eyes narrowed at him. Why the hell was he bringing Lissa into this? I didn't care about her_. At all. _

"Newsflash Fang: I _**don't**_ give a shit." I spat matching his tone.

He raised his eyebrows pointedly at me "Oh really?!" his voice sarcastic "So, why did you bring it up? Didn't expect me to say anything back to you, right? 'Course I _wouldn't_ dare to do thing like that 'cause you're always right, never wrong, always perfect. Aren't you Maximum?" His eyes, once emotionless, were full of hate? Power? Something I couldn't recognise and his harsh words left me speechless, for once.

I swear I had absolutely no control over what came out of my mouth next. It was my emotions talking, something I've never let happen before.

"You know what?!" I started, my voice exasperated, then I softened, shaking my head in despair, "You're right. I've been kidding myself practically my whole life. I'm not strong enough, pretty enough, caring enough, capable enough to do what's expected of me. I'm not good enough to be leader of the flock and I'm certainly not good enough to keep saving the world"

He blinked at me, astonished at my sudden break down. Then the emotions were gone from him once more. I suddenly felt like I wasn't good enough for anything anymore. I felt completely hopeless, one emotion I'd only felt one other time in my life: when Jeb left us. Tears slid down my face, no matter how hard I tried to resist them.

I felt like a kid again, my shoulders sagging and my head hunched down. I was contemplating walking away, when unexpectedly and totally out of character, Fang stepped forward and surrounded me. Enveloped by his body I felt secure in myself again and it was as if he was transferring some if his power into me and I was grateful. I was also in total shock that Fang the unbendable statue, the Iron man was comforting me, holding me close and reminding me he cared.

"Max…" His voice cracked and I realised how seeing me like this was hurting him, but I couldn't say anything, I didn't trust myself.

"Max, please, I honestly didn't mean, no want to put her in front of you. And what I said earlier, I _meant_. When the flock split, when we split, I felt like I was half a person, I_ need _our talks, our laughs, our time together to make me feel remotely whole. I couldn't handle being away from you because you're my world, my universe Max. You're the only person who has been through as much as I have, we grew up together, suffered together and you made my life worth living. I don't think it'd be possible to live my life without you."

I looked up, searching his eyes. I swear that was the longest thing Fang has ever said to me, as well as the most emotive. Those were his first words in which he showed any true emotion, and boy did it have some. My heart squeezed at his words and my stomach did somersaults. It must have taken some guts for him to say that in front of me, of all people. But, I still wasn't sure about it, I mean, when Fang kissed me before my reaction was somewhat dramatic because I wasn't sure what my feelings were for him. He returned my gaze, looking at me hopefully, pressing his lips tightly together, his eyes full of concern. I took a step back from him, breaking our contact and he clenched his jaw tight and his brow furrowed, seeing it as a rejection. The look on his face jolted me into a response,

"I felt-feel the same way…" I paused as his eyes lit back up again and he smiled briefly "I couldn't bear not having you in the flock with me and I wouldn't ever want to go through that again." It dawned on me how much he meant to me, I was still hurt by his session with Phoeno, and couldn't understand his total change in character when he was with her, but after what he'd just said, it didn't matter anymore. We remained silent and he stepped forward and rubbed his hand down my arm reassuringly. After a long silence, we wordlessly leapt into the air to return to the kids and I still had my doubts, but I was happy, for now. I sighed, _but when have I ever stayed it?_


	9. Cards, anyone?

**Right, I hope you guys like what I've done with Phoeno's character, more will become clear in the next chapter, but still I hope this is a shock for you. Big thanks to IdiotAmerica56 for the ideas; you're amazing. He helped me to think about this idea, so you're top person for the moment : If anyone wants to take his position, feel free and review haha. Seriously though, all reviewers are top people, so yay you guys. I want to say a big thanks to those who review every chapter!!! So what you waiting for, read and review!**

Disclaimer: I only own Phoeno and the plot, everything else belongs to a Mr Patterson

x.

---------------------------

**Phoeno's POV:**

Fang flew into the cave, with _her_ following behind him, superb. I smiled at them, trying to seem friendly but received nothing back. Fine, be that way, you're making this whole thing a lot easier for me. I watched coldly as Max went round the group one by one checking each of them was fine, leaving me out, of course. She returned to stand by Fang and I folded my arms, he hadn't looked at me since he'd returned, Max must have had words.

"Have any of you eaten?" She asked glancing around until her eyes fell on me and she looked me up and down.

I smiled shaking my head "Not yet, we thought we'd wait for you two to come back." Well that's what the rest of them thought, me, I was starving.

**Max's POV:**

I looked at Phoeno suspiciously, was I the only one who found her so false? I locked down on these thoughts and directed at Iggy "Okay chef, what's on the menu tonight then?"  
"Uhmm, hang on a sec…" He began to rummage through his bag, whatever was in there he was sure to make a meal out of it; you see he's talented like that. I saw Phoeno's forehead furrow, obviously not understanding why I was asking the blind guy. He's blind, _not mentally and physically disabled_ I thought viciously. I seriously didn't like this girl, I myself often found it a wonder how Iggy could cook better than the rest of us, but when she thought it, that was another matter.

Silence was broken when Iggy resurfaced from his bag "We have some sausages and a couple of burgers we didn't eat yesterday…"

"Perfect, get to it then boy!" I smiled and he returned his trademark smile scowl combination.

I noticed Fang hanging behind me, not moving closer to Phoeno or the rest of the flock, silently letting me know he would always be by my side. I was grateful, but I mean he could have gone and sat down with the rest of the flock. Mind you he was probably keeping me from arguing with Phoeno, which I was also grateful about, so when I sat down next to Angel, he followed my lead sitting down next to Iggy and Gazzy. Leaving Phoeno next to Nudge and I grinned evilly to myself. God I love Nudge.

Leaving out the boring part of us practically inhaling our food, not letting it touch the sides; which I might add gained us some strange looks from Phoeno, she obviously hasn't spent days without eating much or on the other hand still has her manners, we settled down for the night. Gazzy took out some old playing cards he has stashed in his rucksack and we all played 'Snap' together, minus Fang and Phoeno. Fang's not really a cards man and Phoeno said she didn't know how to play as soon as Fang declined, a worthy story. The rest of us had to put up with Nudge's incessant talking about how she couldn't believe she didn't say "Snap!" faster. Riveting stuff.

Fang and Phoeno sat away from us, and I could see Fang closing up, beating himself mentally over what I'd said earlier about him acting differently around her. I felt a bit regretful that I'd told him to bottle himself up when he was just starting to show some emotion. I just wanted him to show that emotion to me…Hopefully he got that through my screaming. I was so embarrassed at this evenings events, but what's done is done and I think Fang and I grew closer because of it.

**Phoeno's POV:**

I was sat near the entrance of the cave, next to Fang watching the _flock_ playing cards together which made me want to laugh. They had no idea how insignificant they were. Sure, they were _special_ because they have wings, but not as special as me. I'm _needed_, unlike these losers. Yet, the laughable thing is they actually think they can make a difference, to what I haven't got a clue. They make plans together, but for what? They are useless.

Max thinks she's supreme, the leader, able to defend and protect. _What rubbish_. If she was a good leader, she wouldn't have let a complete stranger tag along with them, nor would she leave half of her _flock_ alone with her. I could be _anyone_. But I'm not I'm _someone_. Someone who can follow orders, unlike Max, follow through on plans and lie very convincingly.

These guys had no idea who I was and what I was here to do. None. How unlucky for all of them. They even believed that baloney about me not knowing what Erasers were. How stupid, I was brought to them by one, or had they forgotten that little snippet of information. They also believed that I didn't know how to fight, _as if._ I was trained to be _the best_. I spent hours fighting Erasers and have never been beaten, not once. The fact that they bought all this crap just shows you how gullible and vulnerable they are. Boy, were they going to find out soon.

Fang stirring beside me caused me to look at him, he'd been distancing himself from me all night until now probably because of Max, but soon she'd be out of the picture. I'm going to bend the rules slightly for Fang, leaving him out of the original scheme, he seems cool and I may need him later on.

But the rest of them will be sorry they didn't comply to begin with. They'll be sorry they even _dreamed_ of escaping The School, because _I'm_ here now, and they can't get in my way. I have a _purpose_, one that I need to fulfil. Jeb told me I was created save the world, _alone_. And nothing is going to stop me.


	10. S'all sorted?

**Thanks for all the reviews; I'm glad you liked what I did with Phoeno. Hugely sorry about the longer update time, it took me a long time to think of what to write and then I was busy reading Harry Potter, which I have now finished, which was bloody excellent!!!!! Anyone who wants to talk about it can PM me if they wish lol. Anyways, back to this**,** tell me what you think by **_**reviewing!!!!**_

**Disclaimer: Not a guy.**

**x.  
**--------------------------

**Phoeno's POV:**

My orders, or rather what Jeb and I had decided months back, were that the "flock" had to be taken care of, gotten rid of, however you want to say it. They were liabilities; failures and none of them had a purpose. They had to be _"removed from the situation," _as Jeb had put it_ "In any way you think is appropriate."_ he'd, said. Which had confused me at first, but now I understood. It meant that in order for me to be able to save the world I had to kill them. I couldn't afford to let them get in my way. Jeb had trained me, trained me to be the best, so I'd be capable of saving the world when the time was right. _Single-handedly_ save humanity, and I couldn't want for the time to arise. _My_ time to shine. And by not killing Fang, I'd have help, if I needed it that is.

I'd been taught how to win my way into the group, that taking an anti-authority attitude would make them warm to me. Which it did, all except Max, but I knew that would happen, we all did. But, she wasn't going to be a problem. I'd been taught about everyone's abilities. I knew what everyone could do. I was careful not to let Nudge touch me in case she picked up something on the plans; I'd been told how to block my mind from the little one, however difficult I found it. But I think it was working, they didn't suspect a thing. And in due time, they would be kicking themselves about it.

Everyone complaining about Max snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Maaxx!" grumbled the chatty one.

"Dude, seriously, sort it out." The blind one muttered.

Fair enough, she had just gone around and kicked them up, _very caring_.

**Fang's POV:**

"Ouch…" I grumbled after feeling a kick to my ribs, pulling me away from my dream. I prised apart my eyes and glared at her "Watch where you're kicking," I muttered darkly.

"It'll be lower next time if you don't get up." She smiled sweetly at me, god what I'd give to know what lay behind that perfect smile. Her thoughts and feelings, if I had a million dollars, that's where I'd be investing them. I stretched myself up and jack levered myself to my feet. Seeing Gazzy was having trouble facing the day I went over and pulled him to his feet as he continued to rub his eyes awake.

I sensed Phoeno looking at me, "Alright?" I asked shortly.

"Yeah, cheers." She smiled at me. I still found it hard to see why Max didn't like her. She's been through the same as us, right?

I felt Angel tug at my sleeve, knowing I wouldn't want her to hold my hand. I suddenly remembered her session with Phoeno last night and reminded myself to ask her about it. But, I let her speak first and reluctantly I took her hand, smiling to myself as her eyes lit up.

"Fang…I have something to tell you…" My eyebrows came together in a frown at her solemn tone and I walked her away from the group.

"Okay," I reassured her.

"Well I was listening to Phoeno's thoughts yesterday." She began tentatively, thinking I would lecture her about invading people's privacy, but I let her finish. "Well, I heard her say that Max was a, erm…" She faltered.

"A what?" I demanded softly, wanting to know.

"Well, don't tell me off but…." She hesitated once more "A bitch." She finished and my eyes widened a fraction, but I said nothing.

"And she called Iggy a freak and that he was perverted for checking Max over the fight. She also said Nudge was annoyingly chatty."

I smiled at the last part but my thoughts were troubled, Phoeno was fine with me…maybe Angel got confused.

"Well Ange, we all know Nudge is annoyingly chatty," I began, receiving a giggle from her, "But, maybe, you got confused about the rest of it. She's been nice to you, right?"

"Well yeah…. But," She began and I cut her off.

"Cool then. S'all sorted."

And I led her back to the flock.

**Max's POV:**

I frowned when I saw Fang walk away from the group with Angel by his side, wondering what the hell they were talking about, and what on Earth made Fang hold Angel's hand. He _never_ holds anyone's hand. Too stoic for that, I mean come on, this is _Fang_ we're talking about here. I watched them intently, seeing Fang bend down to Angel's height and talk reassuringly to her. My frown deepened when they returned, at Angel's troubled face. So I strolled up to Fang, standing beside him so we were both facing forward, looking out at the brilliant green forest that lay in front of us.

"What was that about? I quizzed, like I didn't care, effectively masking my burning desire to know, like, immediately.

"Not a lot." He replied.

My jaw clenched, as leader I had _a right_ to know, but being the leader also, along with some electrical stimulation of my synapses from crazy scientists, made me intelligent enough to know that I wouldn't get anything out of Fang.

"Fine. Don't tell me." I said pissed off as his mouth quirked up.

Unexpectedly his hand came down around my waist and he pulled me to him. Our bodies crashed together sideways, lightly, for an instant; like he was reassuring me jokily and then he let go and walked away within seconds. I frowned lightly, while smiling at his closeness to people this morning; maybe his hard outer shell was cracking. Whatever was happening I liked it. Showed a different side to him. Phoeno's voice startled me out of my thoughts and I realised I had been standing still, oblivious to everyone around me.

"Wow Max! Is that a new power? You can imitate zombies now!" The Gasman called in mock excitement and continued to do an impression of me as a zombie. His mouth hanging open, staring into space or rather at Fang, mumbling, in my voice, "Max kill Eraser-" Before I took a swipe at his head. He laughed manically and I pulled him to me in a headlock before giving in and ruffling his hair. How can you stay mad at someone so cute? Well I sure can't.

I could still, however, remain embarrassed at his impression of me. I mean Gazzy's good at impressions, so I'm guessing I would have looked very similar to that. Worst of all, I was staring at Fang while doing it. _Great_. In the dictionary under shame you'll find a picture of me with Fang in the shot smirking humorously at me. Well maybe not, but in _my version_ it certainly is.

I gathered my composure and walked smoothly over to Angel ignoring Fang's expression,

"Alright sweetie?" I smiled at her.

"Yeah, I'm okay, so's Celeste." She said pulling the bear closer to her body, if that was possible.

"Don't want to tell me anything, do you?" I watched her study Fang and found her eyes rest on Phoeno for a moment.

"Uh, no. It's all been sorted for the minute." She replied. I wasn't satisfied, something was going on and _I was going to find out_, eventually anyway.

----------------------

**Right, what should my target be...I definitely want to hit 70 before I update again haha, 80 would be like AMAZING! but that's sort of pushing it haha, anyways excuse my ramble, please review (Y) x.**


	11. Lies, lies, lies

**Next part, sorry it's taken a while..sort of gone braindead about what to do next. My bad! Lol, anyway glad you're still liking the story, I'm sorry for MysticalPearl who didn't like my last chapter, I hope this one is better for you! I really do, if it isn't you have my permission to shoot me or tell me what's wrong with it! Take your pick lol. Also, is anyone else having trouble when they upload new chapters? 'Cause, usually, I get an email straight away notifying me but now it takes forever to come and forever for the story to appear on the actual site... confusing :S. Anyways, thanks for getting me to 73!! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Maximum Ride, only own Phoeno, who you all hate, which is fine! (Y)**

**x.**

**Phoeno's POV:**

I couldn't sleep last night. Jeb kept running through my mind, his advice, his plans…. his face. I wish he could have said goodbye when he left, it was all so sudden. I just woke up one morning and he was gone. But it made me stronger, I trained harder without him there, I became better without him there, just to prove that I was good enough for him. His departure made me want to save the world even more, him leaving me made me want to follow through on our plans even more. I knew it was what he wanted and I was going to do it, for him.

An invisible evil smell filled my nostrils and I quickly covered my nose to save me from choking. I looked round alarmed, was someone trying to kill us by gassing us? Confusion swam through me as I watched Fang take a swipe at Gasman while successfully keeping his nose covered. Oh I'd just found the reason for his name, I guess.

"Sorry!" The Gasman yelled, although with the devilish grin on his face he looked nothing but sorry.

Max was the first to take the first breath of the air testing it for the rest of us. Must be fun being leader.

"Okay I reckon we've passed the danger of sudden death." She informed the rest of us and we all tentatively removed our hands from our noses. "I'm serious Gazzy if you need to, go somewhere away from us, otherwise next time, I might have to kill you."

Gazzy's eyes widened and everyone laughed. Well, everyone except me. Nothing Max says is funny, believe me.

"I think it's time to move on, I'm thinking West." This time my eyes widened.

She just has to ruin everything, doesn't she? I have to keep everyone here for the plan to work; Erasers are going to collect the bodies when I'm done. Numerous plans flew through my mind as I watched everyone start shrugging their backpacks on their shoulders…_Crap._

**Max's POV:**

"We can't go West!" Phoeno blurted out. I took a double take, I almost laughed, was _she_ undermining my decision?

"_Excuse me?_" My attitude coming across plain and clear. My lips came together and I folded my arms, looking down on her. Taking a glance back at my flock they all looked a bit alarmed: in our world, my word was what happened, unless Fang decided otherwise but that hardly ever happened. I winced at the memory of him leaving me. Shaking it off I looked back at her.

"It's just…." She faltered and my eyes narrowed at her, "Well…" She started biting her nails, I was getting the distinct feeling she was about to make something up. Out of the corner of my eye Fang's arms folded over his chest and I saw Nudge put on a bored expression. Man I love these guys.

Apparently Phoeno had had enough time to think through her lie as she carried on, this time with no blunders.

"Well at the School, I heard Mark and Jason saying that there was a company West of here that were even more dangerous than the School, that they were trying more dangerous recombinants and had advanced plans for world destruction."

I frowned deeply. I could see _so many_ faults in this lie it was like someone had stuck a huge red banner above her head saying in black bold letters **'I'm lying!'**. Apparently the flock thought so too as I saw Angel's head cock to the side, Gazzy frown and shift his eyes sideways, Iggy stifling a laugh and Fang did an awkward cough that broke the silencing, making me want to laugh. For those who can't see the faults, I'll do a little run through for you. Numero one: okay who is she trying to kid _Mark and Jason_? I mean we grew up in the School so we _know_ that whitecoats never give you their name. And what, you're thinking they may have used their names in a conversation, which was a careless mistake? Wrong answer. Careless mistakes _do not happen_ in the School. Hello! We're talking about a place that grafts animal DNA into humans and makes super babies and brains on sticks… they can't afford careless mistakes! Two: Remembering what I just said about careless mistakes and the School, do you really think they'd have some conversation about another institute and their plans in front of an experiment? If you guessed no, have a gold star! I'll wait for the cheers to die down before I continue.

Right, do I say she's lying straight away or play with her a bit? _Play with her?_ Yeah, I thought so too.

"Oh! _Mark and Jason _said that did they? And who would they be?" I watched her face cloud with fear.

"Well, the scientists…" She said uncertainly.

"Did they? And you were _so_ friendly with the people who tortured you regularly?" I didn't wait for an answer, turning to my flock I said, "So who thinks she's lying? Let's take a vote, raise your hands if you think she is."

Everyone's hand raised in the air along with Total standing up on his back legs.

"In case you can't tell, I'm voting she's lying." Total said bitterly, I honestly think he hates being a dog sometimes. Weird.

I turned back to Phoeno, and smiled as Iggy stated "Busted."

"Rule number one, in my flock _we_ _don't lie_. Rule number two _we do what I say_. So, now you know the rules, answer accordingly, why can't we go West?" My tone was one the flock knew all too well; it was the _"I'm expecting you to give a truthful answer and you will give it in the next 10 seconds or face the consequences"_ tone. You don't want to mess with it. The flock looked from me to her, expecting explosives, which there would be if she didn't answer in about 4 seconds.

**Phoeno's POV:**

Bugger. My hate for this girl is rising rapidly, I will be _glad _to take her out. On the spot thinking, remember what Jeb taught you, always look believable and confident. I sagged my shoulders and looked at the floor, as though I was upset at being caught out and didn't want to tell them the real reason, _as if_.

"Well I saw these papers once at the School and it said that my real parents live not far East of here…" I looked up at them, my face hopeful, _god I am a good actress_, "And I, sort of, wanted to go find them. I'm sorry for lying earlier and for lying when we first met about not caring who my parents were, I really am." I watched their faces soften, what losers, they actually believed this crap that I was spouting _again_?

Nudge spoke first, "I know how you feel, 'cause I used to want that loads, but then I realised that Max and Fang and Iggy were here for me and that real parents aren't all they're supposed to be." She took a quick meaningful glance at the blind one, who knew nothing of it. "It still would be nice to meet them but I'm cool here now, I have everything I need." She smiled at Max, who returned it. _Excuse me while I throw up_, she carried on and I had to resist the urge to yawn. "But I know how you must be feeling!" I nodded in fake appreciation to her.

"You could have just said that to us." Max said suspiciously.

"I wasn't sure if that would be enough to make you stay here, sorry." There's that quick thinking coming into action.

**Max's POV:**

Something, instinctive I guess, made me not want to believe her, but I pushed it aside. There was a time when everyone around me wanted to find his or her parents. It's natural, until you realise they're not all they're cracked up to be, like with Iggy, or that they're almost everything you dreamed of, like me. I was lucky. Maybe we would be if it was the same with Phoeno, we could _get rid of her_. I guess that's the thought that made me believe her.

"Well, we'll do our best to find them for you." I smiled at her, and felt Fang's hand on my shoulder letting me know I'd done the right thing. "Looks like we're staying here for a bit then guys, at least we don't have the trouble of unpacking." God knows if these kids would ever experience having a stable home again, I just hate staying in the same place for too long a time.

"We won't be here that long," Fang said annoyingly reading my mind as he sat down close beside me our arms touching.

"I guess." I said subdued, I saw his mouth quirk up.

"No need to be too happy!" He said sounding totally un-Fang like.

I smiled at this and so did he, glad he'd achieved his goal. Nudge came racing up to me, almost too fast to stop. Fang steadied her as she almost fell into us and she smiled at him. Did I mention before she dotes of Fang? _I did?_ Well nothing's changed there.

"Max, is it okay if we go outside and play tag?" She blurted out, so quickly the words tripped over each other. They meant tag _in the air_ of course and I was tempted to join them, wanting some fun but I also wanted to stay with Fang. "Yeah sure, is Ig going?"

"Yup yup! You coming?" Her eyes willed me to go and I looked from her to Fang and to my surprise he jumped up, grabbing my hand and pulling me up as he went. Nudge darted in front of us, full speed and launched herself in the air, letting herself drop before spreading her wings to join the others. Fang still holding my hand pulled me forward and we dropped out of the cave together, letting go of each other to avoid our wings hitting when we unfurled. We raced each other to the rest of the flock and Phoeno.

Immediately I yelled "Gazzy's It!" and we all dispersed, our laughter being swept away by the air across the forest. It was times like this, that if I had a choice to be anywhere in the world, I wouldn't move a muscle. There was only one component I'd change… can anyone hazard a guess? There's another gold star up for grabs!  
----------------------------------

**Right, you guys were awesome last time, obviously I want 80, 85 would be _very nice_ and well 90 would be _amazing!_ Cheers :D**


	12. Always the winner

**Sorry for the really slow update, I was on holiday in Zakynthos so don't shoot me :P Here's some Fax for you, the chapter is a little off track but still, I thought I needed to bring Max and Fang together a bit more : Hope you like it! Review please :D**

**Disclaimer: Only own Phoeno and the plot, so please refrain from stealing. A certain Mr. Patterson owns the rest.**

**x.  
Sorry about deleting then reloading this chapter, but I made some minor changes I thought would make it better, enjoy!  
**-----------------------------

**Fang's POV:**

I looped effortlessly through the sky, using techniques I'd observed from the hawks to get myself far out of Max's reach. It was law that she couldn't use her super speed otherwise she was cheating. The Gasman had attacked her from behind, and she was It. Guess who she was chasing?

I aimed downward into a steep dive and she chased me right on my tail. I could practically feel her fingertips she was so close. I pulled up sharply, catching her off guard and she carried on diving until she was able to pull up as well. I darted behind Angel and Iggy, while Max spun round looking for her next victim and she headed for Phoeno. I didn't feel too good about this. I studied Max's face closely and it told me what I felt was right.

This wasn't a game anymore. This was about showing Phoeno her place. If she caught her, Max would be winner, the better of the two. Which she clearly was, but she just needed to prove it to herself, I guess. And you thought men were bad.

**Phoeno's POV:**

Ugh. She was chasing me and I pushed forward; I was _not_ going to lose. I darted in between clouds with her on my tail, I doubled back on myself heading towards Fang and as I passed him I winked at him and smiled but his face remained blank. I brushed it off quickly, he didn't have to love me yet, but he'd learn to, when we were alone. That time was coming soon. Real soon.

**Max's POV:**

Okay. She _did not_ just wink at Fang. _It's on_. I narrowed my eyes and felt the fury burning in my stomach rising up to my eyes. She is going down. I pushed my wings faster, avoiding hyper speed so I would win this fair and square. After all, I had to prove I was the better one…I just had to.

I watched as her short hair whipped around her face while she still managed to look like a model and felt a huge burst of energy push me forward. My eyes were focused on the middle of her back, watching her every move and mimicking it.

I could feel the flock's gaze on the two of us. They knew it was a battle too, and lately they hadn't been as friendly, as they had started off being, to Phoeno. Which made me feel a ton better. I can't explain why I needed to do this, I just did. For those who think it's childish, back off, this is my life, not yours. I pushed forward again, beginning to feel the strain on my wings. I dropped a little so I was in reach of her feet and pushed my arm up. Oh yes!

"You're It." I said in the most annoying voice I could muster up. I quickly folded in my wings, falling towards the ground fast so she couldn't tag me back. I waited for a moment, enjoying the rush of the wind and the weightless feeling until I reopened my wings. Surging up to move myself beside Fang.

"Congratulations, winner," He smirked at me, knowing how much it meant to me and just how to please me.

"Nothing to it." I said coolly, biting my lip while eyeing him out of the corner of my eye, his smirk grew into a wide smile that made my breath catch in my throat.

"Do you trust me?" He asked holding out his hand. My mind was immediately drawn back to the scene out of Aladdin just before the magic carpet ride and the song 'A whole new world'. Lame, I know. I rolled my eyes, of course I trusted Fang, I did so with my life. In response I took his hand and we flew away from the flock, past the cave to somewhere I guess only Fang knew about. When he was away from the flock long enough to find this place, I had no idea.

The scenery was amazing. The wide lake surrounded by the trees being made even more beautiful by the setting sun. I inhaled deeply breathing the scent of pine trees and water. As I exhaled I closed my eyes smiling at the serenity of it all. I opened them to find Fang gazing longingly at me, his eyes deep with emotion. He pulled me into him, locking his arms around my waist as I drew mine to his neck. Well this was... unexpected. Deciding to go with the flow, I rested my head against his chest listening to his heart beating wildly. I barely noticed our feet lift off the ground until we were hovering above the middle of the lake. Our feet about a foot up from the water. I looked at Fang, his dark wings spread out keeping us aloft, I know I'm not for the cheesy stuff but this was, and if you say that I said this: prepare to die, really romantic.

"I love you," He said simply, his voice soft, his eyes never leaving mine. My heart seemed to squeeze at the words and I felt my stomach doing back flips.

"I love you more," I replied, watching as Fang's smile grew and he shook his head.

"Not possible." He murmured before his brought his lips to mine, pulling me closer to him. I returned the kiss, our lips merging together as I enjoyed his scent and his taste. I realised as I was kissing him that this is what I'd been waiting so long for. I'd been waiting for Fang and this time I wasn't going to run away. It felt so right that I knew it was meant to be, and yes I realise how corny that sounds, but it's true. As we broke apart I felt my face heat and saw Fang smirk a little. Hopefully I wouldn't have this reaction every time we kissed. That would me mucho embarassing for me, highly amusing for him. Fang glided us back across the lake, reluctantly letting go of my waist.

"Just so you know," He started, pausing to brush my hair out of my face and tuck it behind my ear; "You're always the winner in my eyes."  
--------------------------

**Right people, firstly and most importantly, I'd like to thank you all for reviewing so much. I just love them, and I know everyone says that but I honestly do. Of course I want to hit 90 before I update again and I would be thrilled to see a 100 reviews on this fic _very soon._** **So make me happy, you know you want to :P  
x.**


	13. Don't be gay

**Okay, this chapter would have been up a lot sooner, but a catastrophe occurred… All of my fan fics were stored on my USB stick alone, stupid now I think of it, but whatever. All the chapters I'd written as well as the ones I hadn't were stored on there. Then the day I was going to upload a chapter for another fic, I put in the stick and every single document with my fan fics were gone and those alone. I don't know **_**how**_** if it was a freak accident or **_**why**_** if someone did it on purpose. If I find out they did, I will personally slaughter them. So I apologise now for the delay there'll be. I'll work my hardest to re-write the chapters; hopefully they'll be as good as the originals…**

**Hope you like this, I'm making you wait a bit for Phoeno's plans to come into action so don't be too mad lol. I like the ending haha, review and tell me what you think! **  
**  
Disclaimer: I only own the plot and the other character, everything else belongs to Mr. James Patterson.**

x. 

---------------

**Max's POV:**

I was completely ashamed of blushing to the extremity I did after Fang kissed me. I caught sight of my reflection in his eyes and I looked like a tomato, no exaggeration. So now on my list of things to achieve for the next year is as follows: 1. Stay alive. 2. Don't get captured. 3. Find some stability for the kids. 4. Find a cure for Nudge's motor mouth syndrome (A girl can dream!). 5. Face the teasing from Fang about my blushing. 6. Kick his ass about it. 7. Never do it again. I think those are realistic goals; granted the first 3 will be difficult and require some expert leading skills, cue me. Number 4 may well be impossible but I'm sure we'll deal; we have done for the last 11 years.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by some giggling in the corner of the cave. I did a quick recon to check I wasn't doing another zombie impression. Nope, my mouth was closed and I was not staring at Fang. Hmm, the melodic yet irritating sounds of giggling, which can only be acquired by little girls. Who _on earth_ would be making that sound? I hope you all detected the sarcasm there. I glanced warily to the corner where Nudge and Angel were sitting huddled together, upon catching sight of me looking at them they burst into another fit of giggles. I rolled my eyes, and got up to investigate.

As I approached Angel quickly hit Nudge's shin and Nudge abruptly bit her lip, still racking with laughter. I raised an eyebrow at the two of them who were both trying to put on innocent faces.

"Spill." I demanded in my no-nonsense voice. The corners of both of their mouths were twitching rapidly as they gazed intently at the floor. "I won't ask you again." I said punctuating every word with a stern glare.

"It's okay Max, really…" Nudge started timidly but confident in what she was saying, "Tomato red is _so_ in this season!" Both of them burst out into laughter causing the boys who were playing cards with Phoeno, _yeah the girl who didn't know how to play,_ to look up curiously. I, refraining from blushing again the whole time, tried to shut them up with ice-cold stares, not wanting the boys to join in mercilessly teasing me.

"Angel!" I hissed through gritted, "My mind is private! Stay out of it!" I pleaded desperately. "And would you both stop giggling! I don't want the boys to know and if they find out both of you are in for it!" My tone stopped them in their tracks and Angel looked sweetly up at me.

"Sorry Max, but you haven't thought of nothing else!" She exclaimed and the blush came up to haunt me. Stupid blood. "Besides Fang hasn't though of anything else either," she hastened to add "and he's already told the boys," she said as an after thought.

My eyes grew, "He's what?!"

"He's already told them!" Nudge stated in a duh tone of voice.

"I heard." I growled menacingly at her and she sunk back against the wall.

"Well, Iggy wanted to know where you went so he told them…" Angel said, trying to justify his actions. That little bugger. Urghhhhh.

"Unbelievable." I managed. There was me thinking he was on my side. This had to be taken care of.

I walked briskly to the card players, glancing nonchalantly at Fang, but not stopping my stride, "You. Outside. Now." I said tightly and proceeded to jump out of the cave. Ignoring the 'Oooohs' I received. I heard Fang's wings open so didn't turn round until we were about a mile from the flock. Abruptly I stopped in my tracks turned round to a Fang who had already stopped, so fast I don't know how, and shoved him in the chest, sending him back a couple of yards in the air.

His face was an image of confusion, "What's with the shoving?!" He exclaimed, rubbing his chest dramatically. He obviously hadn't detected my annoyance.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh that little push I just gave you?" I started off just to annoy him, "That's for telling everyone about the kiss! You little…" I searched for the word, "Idiot!" I finished lamely.

Anger flared up in me as I watched a smirk grow on his face and his lame attempt to suppress it. This was not a joking matter. Clearly he thought it was as he moved closer to me and held my waist so our faces were inches apart. "What kiss would that be?" He said cockily, _yeah as if you don't remember._ "One like this?" He continued, bending his head down to meet mine.

_I don't think so mate._

I pushed his chest away from me, breaking the contact he held. His face was confused again.

"I'm not joking Fang, the last thing I need is them knowing about what we get up to,"

"They know we're a couple, so what's the big difference?" He asked pointedly.

"I don't want them to know." I said in an end-of-discussion voice I usually reserved for the kids.

I saw a wave of realisation pass over Fang's face and he grew serious, "So you're embarrassed about the fact that you kissed me?" He looked at me and before I had a chance to shake my head in protest he'd rolled his eyes and finished with, "Unbelievable."

I watched dumbstruck as he turned to fly away from me, how had a conversation about not giving the kids a reason to make fun of us turned into this? Did I handle it badly or is he just sulky?

I heaved a sigh and used me super speed to catch up with and stop him.

"You're being a gay," I said with my usual tact.

"Fine. That gives you a reason not to kiss me then doesn't it?" He countered with so many icicles hanging off his words I almost shivered. He moved to continue back to the cave and I moved swiftly in front of him and pressed my lips to his while holding his cheeks. He remained still for a minute until giving in and kissing me back. I pulled back when I started to feel light-headed.

"Does that prove I still want to kiss you?" I asked him and he shrugged sheepishly, "I just don't need the kids and Iggy having a reason to make fun of us, I need to remain in charge, okay?"  
He nodded reluctantly, "But Angel's still going to know,"

I nodded in agreement while sighing, "I'll sort her out, don't worry about it."

A silence fell between us and it felt mucho awkward, _great._ "We cool?" I asked uncertainly.

His face grew into a small smile and he murmured, "'Course."

"Alright, cool. But no more being gay," I said and smirked as his face grew momentarily angry, "It doesn't suit you." I finished and grinned as his face softened and he pushed me sideways in the air, making me lose balance.

"Last one back has to sleep next to Gazzy!" He yelled, uncharacteristically, into the night, "No super speed!" He grinned as he flew ahead of me. I couldn't help but grin.

----------------------

**Can you get me to 100? I'd love you eternally lol, you did great reviewing the last chapter so carry it on and review! x.**


End file.
